


The Quittitch Quy

by Sourcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romace, Sex, Smut, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Oliver Wood is on his last year of Hogwards, when he meets you. You, on your last year as well, but working in Honeydukes at Hogsmeade to help your family's finances have had a crush on him since 3rd year. What happens now that he finally notices you too?A/N: I'm shit at summaries, this is basically romance, fluff and smut.





	1. Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Just making sure that everyone remembers that I don't own any of the characters.

It was a quiet day, you hadn't sold one piece of Candy yet. You looked down at your father's old wristwatch that now rested on yours. 12:55pm. It was Saturday and not a Hogwards trip weekend. Dumbledore made sure that no one would know about you working in Honeydukes. If someone knew they would want a job too, or a permission slip to go around Hogsmeade after curfew.

Eventhough you came from a pure-blood family, you were poor. The Malfoy's called you worse than the Weasleys. You didn't mind working, Honeydukes was a nice Place to work at. But sometimes you wished that you could keep couple galleons to yourself, get a new cloak or something. But that would make you feel to guilty, like your parents didn't have difficult enough time feeding themselves and your younger siblings who weren't at Hogwards yet. 

You sat bored behind the counter. You had the shop all to yourself today, since the owners were on a weekend trip. You wanted  to impress them By selling alot. But how could you sell anything if no one came in to the shop?

The bell above the door rang; someone had walked in. You quickly stood up and put on your customer service smile. Without seeing who had walked in you sad "Welcome to Honeyduke's what could I get 'ya?" 

You smile faded when you saw the customer. It was Oliver Wood, the guy you had had a crush on for several years now, your classmate. He looked at you, a confused expression decorating his face.

"(Y/L/N)?" He asked.

"Shit" You managed to say, trying hard not to blush.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes begging for an answer.

"I.. I'm just... You know..." You sighed in frustration. No lie would get past Oliver Wood. "I work here." You finally said.

"How?"

"I got a special permission from Proffessor Dumbledore" your gaze was now meeting with your toes, too afraid to look him in the eye.

"Why?"

"My... my family needs the extra money"

"Aren't your parents working in the ministry?" 

"You heard from Sirius Black, right?"

"Of course"

"Well, the ministry had to blame someone..."

"Oh... I'm sorry"

Awkward silence continued, before you realized that he was in a similar situation as you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, now it was Wood's turn to look at his toes.

"I was just flying about... I thought I would swing By... get some sweets" he explained honestly.

"Oh... well no one had bought anything today, so go crazy" you said, slightly dissapointed at yourself; he noticed.

"What do you recommend?" He asked, a shy smile now on his face, trying to cheer you up.

"Well... What kind of stuff do you like?"

"It's for a friend"

"Girl or a guy?" You promptly asked, hoping for the latter.

"A girl" Damn.

"Is it like a girlfriend situati--"

"No!" he blurred out too quickly.

"Ok...?"

"Let's try this in another way... If you could buy anything in here, what would you get?"

"You can't go wrong with the meter long strawberry liqourices... The jelly snitches are really nice too, OH! You should get her the edible snowball, we have one with the Quittitch field covered in snow, it's so good! We had someone drop one last week and I ate the shards, seriously probably the most expensive meal I've ever had" You said, a smile creeping up your face as you talked. 

"I'll get one of those then... and 2 chocolate frogs, please"

You found what he wanted and rang him up.

"That's 25 galleons"

He gave the money to you with ease.

"You must be rich" You heard yourself say, before slapping your mouth shut with widened eyes. "I'm sorry, Wood" He laughed in response.

"You're not wrong, you know... I mean I'm no Malfoy, but we're well off." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'm just jelaous, that's all" you managed to say as you dwelled in your guilt.

"I get it" you looked up at him, puzzled. "You have to make sure your family survives while others like me just... don't. I'm he jelaous type so trust me I understand"

You let out a small laugh. "Well, when the gir tastes that snowball, you'll know she's yours forever." you said, only half meaning it. It was no secret that you liked him. I mean just look at him. He was being so kind too.

He took out the snowglobe from the paperbag you had given him. He placed it infront of you.

"For you" he said.

"What?"

"I don't think anyone else can enjoy it as much as you can"

"I can't, Wood, what about your friend--"

"Angelina asked for chocolate frogs." he said and continued, "you asked for the globe"

"No, no, I can't, that's like 20 galleons"

"(Y/N). Howabout I give you that and you do me a favour?"

You looked at the snowglobe and then back to him a couple of times.

"What do you want?" you finally asked.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No."

"There's a Quittitch game--"

"Hufflepuff against Gryffindor, I know"

"Will you meet me after?"

"Why?" You asked, not catching on, something that clearly frustrated him. 

"(Y/N)... I'm asking you out" 

"Oh... OHH!!" you said as your face turned into a tomato. "Yeah. Yes, I'll go out with you"

Oliver flashed a wide smile.

"I'll see you after the game then?"

"Yeah."

He turned around, leaving you alone with the edible snowglobe. 

That just happened.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

You had decided to wear Gryffindor colours, though you didn't have a habit to dress up for Quittitch games. But today was special. Your housemates game you weird looks, but you shook it off By giving them a quick middle finger. 

You noticed your friend Mara waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs in your common room. She gave you a weird look too.

"So... why the costume?" she asked, curious.

"Just felt like it" you lied.

"It's not because Wood is playing, is it?" she said. Mara was the only person who knew about your little crush. Ok, not so little. She never shut up about it, which made you regret telling her in the first Place. Though having her By your side was always welcome. She was your best friend after all.

"No..." you lied again, trying to keep your date quiet for a while longer. You knew she would tease you to hell for it. 

You walked out together, listening to your classmates' guesses over how the game would end. Everyone was saying that Hufflepuff would win, since their odds were better. All Gryffindors were sulking, but still hopeful. Draco Malfoy was walking behind you, speaking extremely loud.

"The Lion scum is going down!! Diggory is definitely killing that mudblood Wood"

Everyone knew that Wood wasn't muggleborn. Everyone knew that Malfoy was a git. But the slur brought your blood to a boil.

"Malfoy!" You shouted and turned around. He was surprised, he didn't recognize you as you were couple years his senior. He looked at you blankly, expecting you to talk. At that moment you realized you had no idea what to say. So you spoke quickly without thinking.

"10 galleons on Gryffindor" Malfoy laughed.

"Make it 15" he said, stepping closer to you, challenging you.

"You're on" you said, and turned back around and walked together with Mara to the stands.

"(Y/N) you don't have 15 galleons."

"I'm aware, Mara" you said, the realization of the situation hitting you. 

"They better win" she said.

"They better win" you repeated wide-eyed, terrified.

+++

The game went on in horribe rain. It was difficult to see from the stands, you had no idea how anyone could find a snitch in that weather. It was a close game, Wood was doing well, but it seemed that everyone was having a horrible time playing in the storm.

You saw a bludger leave the Hufflepuff beater right towards Wood, his back towards the raging ball. 

"WOOD LOOK OUT!" You shouted, but he didn't hear you behind the thunder rumbling. The ball hit Wood on his side, knocking him out of his broom instantly. He fell to the ground, and didn't move after hitting the hard sand. Everyone, among with you, gasped, but the horror got only greater when Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker was falling from the clouds, and now everyone was screaming. Diggory caught the snitch. In the haste of things you didn't even realize that. 

+++

You had waited until everyone had left the stadium. You told Mara to leave too since it was still pouring down. Malfoy gave you a sly grin before leaving the stadium. Clearly you had to avoid him until you had 15 galleons in your hands. And that would be never. After sitting in the empty stadium for 15 minutes, you decided to go to see Wood in the Hospital Wing. Also, it was getting cold, you would definitely be sick tomorrow. 

You walked, drentched to the Hospital wing that was filled By the Gryffindor team, stretched between two beds. You assumed one would be for Wood and the other for Potter. You walked in through the doors when the Weasley twins noticed you.

"No, no, you're not allowed here" one of them shouted. You looked at both of them as they came up to you shooing you towards the exit.

"Why?" you managed to ask, now already out of the room.

"You're (Y/L/N) right?" one of them asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah, well Wood is embarrassed." the one on the right started. "He fell from his broom in front of the girl he fancies" the other one finished.

"And?" you asked, still confused.

"He doesn't want you to see him like that" they said together. "Weak," the right one said, "fragile" the left one finished.

"I couldn't care--" sneeze. That flu was already caught up with you. 

"Someone should go take a shower, don't you think George?" the one on the left, presumably Fred, said. George only nodded as a response. 

"This is not over" you simply said before turning around and walking away from the twins. You didn't wear Gryffindor colours for nothing.

+++

It was slightly before curfew, the sun was setting. You had taken a warm shower and dried off your clothes, and now put them on again. You walked down the stairs to your common room and looked around. Thankfully, Mara was no where to be seen, so you could just sneak out unnoticed.

You walked along the corridors quickly, trying hard not to get noticed By anyone, even though you had your slip with you giving you the permission to roam around (thogh that was not what it was intended for). You quickly found the Hospital Wing, this time empty from the Gryffindor Quittitch team. Madam Pomfrey was pacing around some Hufflepuff, whilst you saw Wood growl in pain. You knew how Madam Pomfrey worked, she made sure that the worst cases would be taken care of first, and the priority when you first arrived after the match was Harry, who now had already been dismissed. You thought that Wood's broken ribs were quite ow on her prority list.

You walked in, making your presense known to the old witch, who gave you a relieved smile.

"Oh, dear, you couldn't've picked a better time to come over. Could you help poor Wood there, all my hands are full at the moment and the boy is going on about some game and how he's in pain. I can't listen to it anymore, just heal him won't you, (Y/L/N)?" she blurted out, pacing back to the Hufflepuff, not caring to hear your answer. 

Wood hadn't noticed you first, but when Madam Pomfrey mentioned your name his eye widened. You walked towards him, a gentle smile on your lips.

"(Y/N)" he said, uncomfortable.

"Hey" you greeted, before closing the curtains around his bed, making the area a bit more Private.

"I thought that the Weasleys--" you cut him off.

"Yeah, but I came back." you simply said, looking at his face. The right side of his face was slightly swollen, and he had a nasty bruise on top of his eye. The blood had dried on the cut now surrounded By a black and purple hue. He laid awkwardly on the bed, his ribs giving him the most pain.

"We lost the game" he said, looking down dissapointed.

"I was there." you simply said, before continuing, "I think you played great"

"We lost... you saw me loose" he said again, you only gave a chuckle as a response.

"I've seen you loose quite a few times, Oliver. But I've also seen you win. And everytime I've seen you play you've been great." you said, before bringing your hand up to his bruise, examining it.

"You know what you're doing right?" he said, concerned.

"I'm going to be a healer after school." you simply answered, "I've been assisting Madam Pomfrey since year 2" you added, proud of the work you've done in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh... ok" he just said. "I'm sorry... about this, our date"

"I'd rather date you when your body is ok compared to busted up and in pain" you said with a confident smile. "You'll ask me out, I'll say yes, and problem solved" you added, not erally thinking about the words coming out of your mouth as you were concentrating on the cut.

"I'm going to let the cut heal the muggle way. It shouldn't leave a scar. Just be careful with it for couple days." you said, and sat down on the bed next to him. "Take off your shirt"

His eyes widened in shock. You laughed slightly at his reaction.

"If you want for me to fix your broken ribs you need to take that shirt off" you added, trying not to sound like a crazy groupie.

"I uh... Could you... This is why I didn't want you here... Can you help me?" he mumbled. 

"Asking for help is not wrong you know" You said, before bringing your hands to the hem of his shirt and lifting it up, uncovering his bare abs and chest. Wood groane in pain slightly when you slid the shirt over his hands, feeling the pain on his side. 

Ok, you were really trying to be professional, but having the boy you fancied, shirtless in front of you and not staring was showing up to be an impossible task. You looked at his toned abs, the bruise on his side and his muscular chest in awe. It took you couple (more like 20) seconds to snap out of it since Oliver was snapping his fingers in front of your face, amused.

"I'm not just a piece of meat you know" he joked, a giggle escaping your mouth as well.

You brought your hand to the large bruise on his side carefully, just glooming over it. 

"I need to see how many are broken so..." you looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's going to hurt. Yeah. Not the first time I've broken something" he answered, clentching his jaw, getting ready for the pain.

Your hand travelled to the first rib, pressing down slightly. Oliver gave no reaction.

"You have to tell me which ones hurt" you said, making sure that he would be honest rather than acting all matcho.

The top 3 ribs seemed to be fine. As you pressed gently on the fourth, Oliver let out a whimper and you let go of the pressure straight away, looking at him.

"That's the one" he simply said. Ribs 4-8 all got the same reaction from him, but the last 4 seemed ok.

"You have 4 broken ribs Oliver, it's a miracle that your not screaming when you breathe" you said, conserned.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me something for the pain" he said, you jsut nodded.

"Ok so... this is going to hurt even more." you said, not sure how to start mending his bones. Healing often meant pain. The one thing you always wanteed to avoid. Oliver nodded, cletching his jaw again. 

"Look at me" you said leaning closer to him, he looked at you, surprised By the gesture. He hadn't noticed that you had your wand out pointing at his 4th rib. 

Before you leaned all the way you whispered "Episkey". 

Wood twitched slightly, but was taken By the gentle touch of your lips touching each other.  You parted slightly, and that's when you moved your wand to his 5th rib and whispered the spell again and leaned in for another kiss.

One of his hands came to cup your cheek, as he whipered in pain again. He brushed his tongue against you lower lip, asking for entrance, in turn you parted and healed his 6th rib before giving him the permission to assault your mouth with his tongue. Your left hand went up to his chest, moving up and down, touching hi muscular form as your tongues danced together.

One last time you parted before you mended the last broken rib and kissed him passionately once more, missing his lips on yours already. Now both of your hands came around his neck, your right still holding your wand. You had distracted him enough from the pain. You continued snogging for a moment, before the clearing of a throat startled you back to reality.

"I'll have you know Miss (Y/L/N), this is not how we heal our patients" Madam Pomfrey said, an amused smile on her pace.

"Oh, I'm well aware Madam Pomfrey" you answered, flustered. You didn't see Oliver trying to keep a laugh in behind you. 

"You have 10 minutes before curfew. And Wood, I'd like you to stay the night, you're free to go in the Morning." she added before dissapearing behind the curtain.

You both broke into a silent laughing bit, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Thank you for healing me" Oliver said, his beautiful smile decorating his face.

"I thought I owed it to you since I missed our date" you said, smiling at him too.

"When are you free next?" he asked.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade trip. I don't have anything planned" you said, thinking.

"It's a date then" he said, happy.

You stood up from the bed, put your wand into your robes, before remembering.

"I wore Gryffindor colours just for you" you said, and twirled around ahowing him your outfit.

"Make sure you wear it to the next game too" he said, before continuing, "Maybe that time I'll actually be able to see you"

"I'll make myself seen" you said, ready to leave to your common room, before Oliver's hand snatched yours.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked throwing his puppy-eye look at you.

"I think you had a couple already" You said back at his adorable face.

"But I'm sick and in pain" he said.

You rolled your eyes before leaning in for a quick peck, and saying "Good night Oliver".

He answered with a simple "G'night (Y/N)"

Needless to say you left the Hospital Wing with a huge smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been OBSESSED with Oliver Wood lately and thought I would write a little cutesy, fluffy (in the future smutty) fic about him, since for some reason no one is writing about him.   
> If you can't tell I have no idea how long this fic is going to go for or where it's going to end up, but I hope you're enjoying it :)


	3. Debt

'I owe Malfoy 15 galleons' was the only thought in your head as you marched in to the Great Hall for dinner, one that he would definitely attend. You had already skipped luch trying to avoid him, now, starved, you didn't have a choice but to walk silently to the (Y/H) table and have a quick meal. Sadly, the Slytherin in question had noticed you, and together with his posse was walking to you.

Shit.

"Miss (Y/L/N)" said Malfoy mockingly. He knew your family's situation with money. He knew you didn't have 15 galleons to give you.

"Malfoy" you answered, not looking at him, but continuing to keep your consentration on the plate in front of you, shoveling food into your mouth.

"You owe me" he continued, smirking, waiting for the moment to make fun of you.

"I know"

"Where's my money then, (Y/L/N)?" he nudged Crabbe (or was it Goyle?) in the ribs, in a way that said 'look what I told you'.

You closed your eyes, a vein popping in your forehead in frustration and anger. He wouldn't drop it. He would make fun of your family's situation no matter how bad it is. You placed the fork and knife on either side of the plate. You opened eyes.

"You know I don't have any"

"I wonder why you made a bet for 15 big ones then... that's just pocket money. Your family must be really hapy to have you out of the way. I mean... just to think about it... at least they have one meal out of the way. Don't need to share the leftovers with you anymore since you're getting a nice free meal here" His posse laughed behind him, everyone in the hall had heard. Your blood boiled.

You stood up in anger, staring him down now.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" you said, trying to keep yourself together.

Malfoy wheezed, he dug into his pocket and picked up a handful of golden coins. 

"Buy..." he threw a coin at your feet. "Yourself" another coin. "Something" another. "Nice" you felt your face go red. "To" this was too much. "Wear." he finished and your wand was at pointing at his throat. His minions' wands quickly pointed at you in turn. Malfoy brought his hands up, and opened his fist, dropping more coins to your feet to accompany the 6 already there. 

"You still owe me 15. These ones you can think as a gift. Maybe find yourself robes that don't have holes in them" he said, turned around and walked away with his posse, his back exposed to you. You were tempted, wand still pointing at him. You thought about it.

A hand came and brought your own hand down together with the wand from behind you. You turned. It was Oliver. Shit.

"Are you ok?" He asked, wiping a tear from your cheek that you failed to notice before. You best friend Mara was staring at you now more than ever, surprised By the sudden gesture. 

You shook your head, not wanting to answer. You looked down at your feet where about 10 galleons sat untouched. You needed that money. Your family needed that money. With that money you could only give Malfoy an extra 5. 

You closed your eyes again, furrowing your eyebrows, as Oliver's hands rubbed your arms, comforting you. Your pride was about to take a serious hit. You starte moving down, ready to pick up the coins on the floor before you were stopped By Oliver grabbing your arms, not letting you do what you intended. You looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" you asked. He too knew your situation. 

"I could be asking you the same question" he answered. You rolled your eyes.

"He wasn't wrong you know. And if I take that, I only owe him 5 galleons when I give them back to him." you said.

"Why do you owe him 15 galleons?" it was his turn to be confused. You could feel yourself blush, so you looked at your feet instead of facin ghim about your dumb bet.

"I uh... He was trash talking the Gryffindor Quittitch team at the game the other day..." you looked up to see Oliver's eyebrows raised on his forehead, before you continued, "so... I may have bet 15 galleons on you guys winning the game" you talked a little too quickly. Oliver took a moment before he could understand the situation.

"So, it's my fault?" he said, for some reason smiling.

"What? No. Just let me take the money--"

"Oh no, absolutely not." he turned around, seeing Malfoy and his posse looking at you two, wanting to see the exact moment when you swallowed your pride at took the money. "Oi, Malfoy!" Oliver shouted, and then motioned for him to come back.

"What are you doing"

"Paying my debt"

"WHAT?" you said, a little too loudly.

Malfoy was back. Smirk now long gone, he clearly didn't like Wood, his broadness scaring him. He could beat the hit out of him.

"Here" Oliver said, giving him a pouch out of his pocket that jingled. "I don't thing (Y/N) here owes you anything." 

"You can't do that" you said. You didn't need him to take care of this for you.

"I agree with that" Malfoy said, still wanting to see your humiliated.

"You know I could always go to Percy and tell him about your gambling habits... I wonder how many points you would lose for that? My bet's on around 60." he said, broadening his shoulders indicating that he isn't going to take a 'no' for an answer. Malfoy noticed.

"This suits fine." he said, galring at you then back to Oliver. "You make a great couple. A pair of blood-traitors" he turned around and walked away with Oliver's money.

"Why would you do that?" you asked, slapping his arm.

"Why did you make the bet?"

"Because he was trash talking your team?"

"And why were you so railed up because of that?"

"Because he was trashing on yo--" you stopped yourself before you finished the sentene realizing. You made the whole bet because he was being mean towards your date. How dumb was that?

"So... if I hadn't asked you out the night before"

"YOU WHAT?" this time it was Mara, mouth gaping open at the both of you.

"Later" you whispered to her before turning back to Oliver.

"--you wouldn't have done that bet. So, I paid that for you. Also," he started, now sliding his hand into yours, something that made butterflies fly in your stomach.

"If you need 15 galleons or 50--"

"No."

"I''ll loan you money if you need some. If your family need some."

"NO." You said again, not liking the way he was giving out money so easily.

"Loan, (Y/N). Not give. Loan means you give it back." he finished. You nodded, you liked that explanation better.

"I have practise I've got to go. But, we're on for tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah" you nodded.

He leaned in for a goodbye kiss, something that you had gown accustomed to in the previous days, without realizing that the whole school was staring at you. Your lips met quickly, and parted even quicker when the Weasley twins' shouts reached your ears. Oliver's hand rose to his neck, scratching it awkwardly.

"Sorry, I forgot" he said and continued, "I'll see you?"

"Yeah, see ya Oliver" you said, laughingly, happy that your thing was outed.

You sat back down, and a gaping mouth belonging to Mara was staring at you. 

"When, where and when?" she asked, practically screaming. 

You laughed and told the whole story, until everyone had left the hall. That had given you the opportunity to pick up Mafoy's money from the floor without anyone else seeing you do so. At least your family could eat for another 2 weeks.

 


	4. Chapter 4

You were shivering. You had just finished your shift at Honeydukes and now had to walk back to Hogwards in heavy rain without an umbrella. The rain hit your face as you struggled on the path, the lights By the road not giving nearly as much light as you wished, it was already dark. You had your wand out, Lumos casted, giving you some more needed light as you made your way through the road. During Hogsmeade visits the students would go By cariiage, but when you worked sadly you didn't have that luxury. Simply it meant a few mile walk back to the castle. 

Nothing would help with the shivering cold. It was the day after the Hallowe'en feast, the day before the first Hogsmeade visit. Simply said, it's was ridiculously cold autumn night. You had also been an idiot, and not taken your jacket with you. 

"I'm an absolute git" you said outloud to yourself.

"Some people would disagree with that" you heard a mans voice say, not seeing the person who it belonged to. You jumped, the light going out from your wand as you pointed it towards the dark rain. You couldn't see anyone.

"What do you want?!" You said loudly, trying to conceal the fear that was brewing inside of you, your heart pounding out of your chest. You did a 360, trying to see who was accompanying you, wand still outstreched to the darkness. You heard the man laugh. 

"Up here, _darling_ " you heard the voice say sarcastically.

You looked up seeing no other than Oliver Wood above you, levitating on his broom. Somehow he was dry as a bone, he must've put an enchantment on himself before leaving the castle. You let out a relieved breath, before putting down your wand and letting out a small smile.

"You scared me" you simply stated as you put your wand back into your soaked robes. 

"Sorry about that" he said, and came down to your level. "Little out of bounds, aren't we Mr. Wood?"

"You're going to be sick tomorrow" he said ignoring your comment.

"Story of my life" you said before continuing walking next to his dry self. He let out a laugh.

"Don't you want a ride?" he asked.

"Is it really safe flying in this weather, Oliver? Besides, I'm used to walking. You just fly back to the castle before your get caught"

"And let you go back in the dark whilst there are dementors everywhere?" he asked, trying to be the knight in shining armour.

"I can cast a patronus" you stated.

He raised his eyebrows, impressed. walking beside you now. "And it's perfectly safe"

"Last time I saw you fly in heavy rain you got 4 broken ribs" you snapped back.

"Last time I checked there weren't any bludgers roaming the sky. C'mon, let me at least take you to the Quittitch locker rooms so you can dry off" he pleeded.

"Fine" you said since he didn't show any sign of dropping it. 

He mounted his broom first, you climbed on behind him, putting your arms around him. You did know how to fly yourself, but wasn't the biggest fan of it. 

"Um... Oliver?" You said to his ear as you took off"

"Yeah?" He said back, focusing on moving forward.

"Please don't make us go too high... I'm not a big fan of hights" you said, tightening your grip on Oliver's waist. He nodded in response as you floated towards the Quittitch pitch as it was the closest Place to you before the castle. Oliver didn't make you go too high, just couple feet off the ground. He was flying fast though. A bit too fast to your liking.

You came down to the ground, to the Gryffindor locker rooms. As you walked in, warmth took over your body. You were still soaking but the room's warmth made you feel a thousand times better. Oliver was behind you, dry, a smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, conserned. You nodded, looking to the showers and then back at him. You would kill for a warm shower right now. 

"Go for it" Oliver said, getting the hint and sitting down on one of the benches comfortably. 

Suddenly you felt uncomfortable. 

"Umm... Oliver?"

"Mmhm?" 

"Is there... like a Private... Place for me to... I don't even have a towel" you both went red on your cheeks. 

"Oh." he simply answered. He got up and walked to one of the lockers (presumably his own) and took out a Gryffindor towel and a big knitted sweater, also in Gryffindor colours. He handed them to you. "And um... there's umm... not really... it's the boys' changing room. I can turn around, close my eyes... I promise I won't peek at all" he said turning into a complete tomato.

"Oh." you said, blushing yourself. "Ok" you said, nodding. He sat on one of the benches, his back towards you, eyes closed. 

"I'm looking at you, alright?" you warned, though you trusted him. He let out a small laugh. You dug into the pocket of your robes, finding a half drenched Witch Weekly that you took from Honeydukes. You dropped it onto his lap, he jumped as you did so, opening his eyes.

"As long as your back is turned you can use your eyes." You said. He opened the magazine, starting to read one of the ridiculous articles about the expected winners of this year's most charming smile award. 

You stripped quickly, and ran to the shower. You kept your eyes on the bak of Oliver's head, making sure he wasn't turning his head. 

You only took a couple minutes in the shower, loving the sensation of the warm water on your cold body. 

 

As you came out, Oliver was still sitting on the bench. You looked at the dirty floor of the locker room, and the towel that sat on one of the benches in there. Maybe you wanted an excuse for Oliver to look, maybe you didn't want your feet to get muddy and all kinds of foot fungus.

"Um... Oliver?" 

"Yeah?" he said, eyes leaving the magazine, but not urning around.

"Could you pass me the towel? And the clothes? Preferably some socks and shoes as well please?" you pleeded, and turned so that he couldn't see you at all when he turned, the wall of the showers blocking the view.

"Uh, sure..." he said as he grabbed the towel first together with the clothes and came towards the showers. He was By the entrance to teh showers before he stopped.

"Close your eyes" you said, and he did. He extended both of his arms, one of them having the towel, the other the jumper and a pair of socks.

You grabbed the towel first drying yourself off quickly, after which you took the jumper, which thankfully reached your mid-thigh. 

"You're safe to look" you said and took the socks from his hands. He opened his eyes, looking at you and your messy towel dried hair. He smiled before grabbing your waist and bringing your bodies together. He leaned in and planted a kiss on your lips, one that you had waited for ever since you mounted his broom. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like the ones you shared in the Hospital Wing. You parted, both smiling now.

"Better now?" He asked, still not letting his hold of you go.

"So much" you answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice little fluff here, don't worry, the smutty stuff is coming in a chapter or two ;)


	5. Chapter 5

You had been waiting for 54 minutes in front of the Great Hall entrance. It was a Saturday, day of the Hogsmeade visit, the day of your date with Oliver. But he still hadn't shown up. You turned your father's old wristwatch towards you for the who-know-how-many-th time. 12:55. All the carriages were long gone, as you were supposed to leave at 12 like everyone else did. You leaned against the cold stone wall, still hoping that your date would appear from behind a corner. 

You saw a shadow coming towards you, and got excited. Maybe he had just gotten the time wrong. But no, it was none other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself, now looking extrememly amused. You rolled your eyes and looked at your watch again. 12:57.

"Oi, (Y/L/N)! Where's the Frog Prince?" He shouted at you still quite far away from you, but quickly coming closer.

"Probably at the same swamp you crawled out of" you anwered, annoyed.

"Ouch. Trouble in paradise?" He had now reached you and stopped a couple feet from you.

"How can there be trouble if there is no paradise to begin with" you rolled your eyes. Malfoy laughed.

"Sounds like someone got stood up... for your knowlegde-"

"Just fuck off Malfoy"

"He's at the Quittitch pitch. 100%. Maybe he's fucking that Bell girl. Maybe Johnson. With his money he could get himself a real nice whore" he said before leaving to exit the castle. 

He left a nasty feeling in your stomach. You decided to fo and check the pitch.

+++

You could tell that no one was flying in the pitch. You checked your watch. 12:09. You let out a deep sigh, dissapointed. The cold wind started to get to you, so you ecided to check the locker room. If Oliver was going to have sex with a girl in the Gryffindor team, the locker room sounded like a Place to do that. If not you would check the broom closets around the castle next. Or not. you weren't really thinking right. Damn that Malfoy.

You walked in the familiar locker room, that looked now a lot cleaner compared to the last time you were there. Someone was in the shower, you could hear the water. But every now and then you could hear a slight whimper. Someone was crying in the showers. You took a look around, trying to piece together who was the rying boy, not wanting to go in and invade their privacy By just barging into the shower. You noticed a familiar locker open, a towel missing. And that towel hanging on the hooks next to the showers, the ones you neglected to use last time you were there.

You walked closer to the showers, before talking, you closed your eyes just like he had.

"Oliver?" you called. He had definitely heard, the sounds of the cries and the water hitting the ground stopped almost instantly. This made you feel uneasy, not being able to see what was going on.

"Oliver? I've... I've closed my eyes." You said, not knowing what to say. Yes, he had stood you up, and yes, you were mad. But that didn't mean that you stopped caring about him. He would have a good explanation. At least, that's what you hoped for.

The sound of footsteps filled the air, you could hear him walking closer to you, but you coudn't tell how far he was. Only thing you were certain of was that he could now see you.

"I'm sorry" he said, voice raspy and weak. 

You took a step forward and reached your hand out to him, hoping that he would take it. You heard a few foosteps cming closer to you. You jumped, as your strenched out hand touched his bare chest, but you didn't move your hand away. You hand registered his heartbeat to be rising up slightly. 

"Can I--" 

"No." he answered quickly to the question you didn't have the time to ask. "Please. Don't open your eyes." he continued.

"Why?" 

"I don't want you to see me like this" 

"Did something happen?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I can't tell you"

You brought your hand down from his chest, now annoyed. 

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Don't want to" 

At least he was being honest, I guess? No. You deserved an explanation.

You dropped your head to the ground. As if it madea difference, your eyes were still closed. But you could imagine why he didn't want you to see him.  _I bet he has a hickey._

Your stomach curled at the idea. You weren't exclusive, but the idea of him seeing other girls hurt. A lot. You could feel tears forming under your eyelids.

"What's her name?" You asked, voice cracking.

"W-what?" he asked, confused.

"What's her name? Is it Katie Bell? Angelina Johnson? You can tell me, it's not like we're exclusive or anything..." you said. Even you could hear the hurt in your voice. 

"Have you been seeing other guys?" he asked.

"No" you answered truthfully.

"Why would I then? See other girls?"

"It's why you don't want me to see you right? You have a hickey" you were pathetically failing at sounding confident.

You heard a small laugh escape his lips, after which you heard him move past you, some rumbling going on behind you. He probably was getting dressed.

"You think I would cry in the shower because I cheated on you?" he said laughingly. You were starting to see how dumb you sounded.

"I mean... I am a good snog... and guilt... is a thing" you mumbled to yourself stubbornly.

"Too good of a snog to find a better one" he said. That made you smile. 

"Turn around and open your eyes" he said, probably now dressed.

"You sure?" You asked, making sure he was comfortable.

"Yeah." he answered, sounding defeated.

You turned slowly, and opened your eyes, the bright lights blinding you for a moment before your eyes could adjust to the sight infront of you. You  stomach turned.

 

In front of you stood Oliver, shirtless wearing jeans, but his white skin was covered in multiple bruises some of them still bleeding. His face was swollen and the cut he ha received in the Quittitch game was bleeding again. He had a bruised lip and a black eye, his knuckled were red with his own blood. What struck you most was his right arm, clearly dislocated with a clth wrapped around it to stop bleeding. The cut clearly needed stiches. A tear left your eye.

He quickly came up towards you, but you took a step back. He got the message. You needed an explanation. 

"Uhh yeah, Flint and his goonies didn't like the way I spoke to their seeker. So... they trie to make sure that I couldn't play for the rest of the season. And most likealy succeeded" he added.

This was your fault. This was about that stupid bet of yours. 

"My arm, I can't pop it back in Place" he said, referring to his dislocated elbow.

You snapped out of it and ran up to him to look at his wounds.

"Why didn't you go straight to the Hospital Wing"

"And get a worse beating from Flint?"

You shook your head in dissaproval. "Sit down" you ordered. He did.

You turned your attention to his arm, checking the way it was dislocated. Nastily, would be a way of describing it. 

"On three?" you asked as you took a firm grip of his arm, one hand on his tricep the other one on his forearm.

"Can't you jus mend it?"

"No. It's this and you can play next week or skele-gro and the bench. Trust me this hurts way less and is way faster" 

He nodded, before saying, "Am I getting a kiss for the pain?" trying to be funny.

"In your dreams. You may be hurt, but you did stand me up" you said smiling.

"One. Two. Three!" ou quickly counted, before turning his arm to it's correct position. He grunted loudly, but quickly came accustomed to the new feeling of having his arm back in Place.

"Ok, the rest is cake walk" 

You mended all of his wounds, not risking it this time and making sure that every cut was gone before he could leave the locker rooms.

"There." you said after fixing his black eye, he was now smiling at you. He started to lean in, you put your hand on his mouth.

"Can't get a kiss today, Wood" you said and stood up from the bench.

"Oh, come on" he pleaded, and stood up as well, starting to put on his shirt. You stopped him and took his shirt into your hands. His eyebrows rose.

"I can always just... make out some food and have a date here"

"Why?"

"Because it seems that whenever we plan a date something goes to shit. So let's just have one now"

"And what does me not aving my shirt have to do with anything?"

"A little gift for me for standing me up. I have to have something to look at" you said, winking. He just laughed and added, "What am I supposed to look at then?"

You rolled your eyes and reached for the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head, baring yourself to him, standing now infront of him with only your bra covering your top half. This was going to be an interesting date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not-so-mild sexual content, avert your eyes younglings. This is Still not full out smut but we're getting there people ;)  
> Also, thank you for everyone reading this, I very much apprechiate it.

You were horny. There was no denying it, every moment of everyday you Felt like a teenage boy with raging hormones. After your shirtless date with Oliver, (were nothing else than snogging happened) you couldn't think about anything else. You saw his face in your mind and got hot and bothered in an instant. It was annoying, especially since Oliver had been using all of his time preparing for the upcoming Quittich game, that happened to be today. Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw. You knew he was obsessive over the sport but you didn't realize how much so. All of his time went into doodling or coming up with tactics, so you hadn't seen much of him in the past couple weeks, although you did have a couple snog sessions here and there. 

So, there you were, absolutely needy, lust piling up inside you. And you weren't sure how to handle it; you were no virgin, but you hadn't Felt this horny before. Even the thought of him shirtless made a sight moan escape your lips.

Mara was noticing.

"What the hell are you fidgeting for now?" she had asked at unch before the game. You were wearing Oliver's (on you oversized) Gryffindor jumper and jeans, ready to go see the game.

"It's nothing. Just nerves." Before you could see the Weasley twins were around you, teasing.

"The little (Y/H) is nervous, did you hear that Fred?" said George sitting down on your left side.

"Sounds as if the (Y/H) is lying out of her ass" Fred continued sitting on your right, both starting to munch up food.

"What the hell are you talking about?" you asked, slightly confused, though the twins had always been weird.

"We figured…" started Fred, "that since we've been hearing some  _questionable_ sounds from our captain's room..:" 

"That you haven't been…  _intimate_ yet" finished George.

You went bright red right there and then, the twins had to have the Sight or something. Of course you wouldn't ever tell them that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" you asked, trying to conseal your embarrasment.

"Sex." said Mara, filling in the blanks for you. 

"Don't you start with this too, Mara" you whined, 'heartbroken' by the treason.

"What it's true." Mara said, a sly smile on her lips.

"You two are horny" started George, "like a bunch of rabbits" finished Fred.

"As if you know anything about it" you defended yourself.

"We have experience" said the twin on your right, but you butted in before the other one could even start finishing the sentence, "NO. I don't want to know"

"It's not like that" they said together. "You just look exactly like Parkinson before Malfoy had his way with her that's all" they finished.

"Ugh." you muttered, desperately trying to change the subject. "Shouldn't ou two be getting ready for the game or something"

The twins high fived each other. "Bell owes us 5 galleons" Fred aid to George.

"What now?" you said, confused.

"She said that you were nervous for Oliver in the game. We said that you're horny. Now we won 5 galleons" they said. 

You shook your head, stood up and started walking towards the Quittitch pitch. You wanted to be early. 1. because you wanted to leave that conversation asap. 2. You wanted the best view of the Gryffindor keeper in the stadium.

+++

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" Lee Jordan shouted and the Gryffindor sands went insane, including you. You looked at Oliver, who had played fantastically by the way, and he had the most genuine smile on his face you'd ever seen. He turned to look at you and winked at you. Aaand there it was again, all hot and bothered in the pit of your stomach. You had to do something about it, this was getting out of hand.

You knew that Oliver would be the last one to leave the locker rooms, he always was. So you waited until everyone had left, one by one the boys' lockers, making sure that none of them saw you. Then simply, you sneaked in to the oh-so-familiar room.

Oliver was sitting on one of the benches writing something into his notebook. His smile was Still on, clearly happy about the game.

"Good job out there, captain" you said. He jumped a little, startled; he hadn't noticed you walk in.

"Jesus woman, I could've been naked in here" his scottish accent was coming in more than usual. You thought it was adorable. You laughed a little and walked to sit next to him, you looked at what he had written to the notebook.

"Points" he said, answering your question. "How many we need to win the Cup in different scenarios" he explained. You nodded, not understanding the numbers on the page.

"Don't you ever take a break?" you asked, now facing him, your faces only a few inches apart. 

"Not really…"

"You won. Don't you want to celebrate that?" 

"There's a party in the Common Room" You rolled your eyes at his naivete and moved to straddle him on the bench, your arms around his neck. He looked at you, surprised, a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Why don't we have a little celebration of our own first?" you suggested, hoping that he would get the hint. He smiled, and dropped the notebook and pen to the floor before bringing his hands to your ower back. 

You leaned in, smiling. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust. Oliver licked your lower lip, asking for permission which you granted instantly. Your tongues fought for dominance, which his ultimately won. You let him explose your mouth, bite your lip slighlty, making you go crazier for him.

He moved to attack you neck, making sure to leave a mark. 

"Oliver" you moaned, enjoying the way he was touching you. His right hand was moving up and down your back, whilst his left sat on your bum, giving it a light squeeze every now and again. 

He came back up from your neck and attached his lips to yours once more. You pated a ot more quickly this time; you both needed to breathe for a moment.

"Oliver... Fuck me" you whispered, looking into his eyes, that in a Flash widened. His hands stopped moving.

"What?"

"Fuck me" you pleeded. He smiled, but shook his head, which confused you.

"Not today, (Y/N)" he said. You let out a sigh, and stood up from his lap.

"Why?" your tone was Stern and desperate, but not angry. 

"We're in a locker room. I'm not going to have our first time be in a Place like this"

"Then let's go to another Place" you begged, starting to sound ike a kid who wanted Candy.

"We're not even exlusive yet!"

"Fine! Oliver Wood, would you like to be my boyfriend and not see any othe girls, so help me God, because if you will I'll kill you?"

"Of course"

"Boom, we're exclusive could you please-" he started laughing. "What"

"You're cute whe your sexually frustrated"

"It's not funny, do you understand what you do to me? I can't think straight! All that is in my head is your fucking abs!" He came up to you and took you into a warm hug.

"How about we have a nice date in the near future and I'll make it into something speacial and at the end I'll fuck the shit out of you?" he said, and butterflies went off in your stomach. That among other things that increased your frustration.

"Yes, please." 

"Good. Now can we go to the party and anounce that we're officially a couple?"

"Yeah."

+++

You remembered something tha amused you as you two were walking towards the castle hand in hand. You started laughin gbreaking the comfortable silence between you.

"What's funny?" Oliver asked.

"Just... The twins mentioned something… about some questionable sounds coming from your room..." you said amused.

"Oh.." Oliver had gone tomato red.

"Just keep it down so they don't give you shit about it"

"I think I just moved our date closer by several weeks." he said, awkwardly.

"Good"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Plain and simple, yougngling avert your eyes, althought I know you're going to read it anyways

"Near future" in Oliver's book meant until the end of the Quidditch season aka way too fucking long. 

During that time your family's situation resolved, your dad got a job and you didn't have to take too many shifts in Honeydukes anymore, which you were thankful for. Oliver and you were going strong, though both of you were getting a little too desperate. A touch there, a touch here, a little snogging plus some grinding in the broom closets from time to time. You were craving each other, but Oliver wanted your first time to be special, though he too cursed his decision. 

Today was the final, Slytherin v. Gryffindor, and the winner would get the Cup. And if Wood's team won, you would be getting some in the after party. You wore all red and gold, made a banner that said "GO WOOD GO!" and were ready to go. This time together with being horny, you were actually nervous. If Wood won, it would help him with scouts and eventually go pro. You knew he was good enough to do that, you just hoped the scouts would see that too.

Just before the game was about to start, you ran to the Gryffindor lockers, Oliver had just finished his pep talk and everyone was jumping up and down trying to get rid of nerves. Oliver noticed you and walked up to you with a nervous smile. 

"You alright?" you asked, knowing well that he was terrified. He nodded trying to keep himself together. You gave him a reassuring smile, and took out your banner to show it to him. Oliver's eyes lit up and he flashed a more genuine smile. To your dismay, the Weasley twins saw it too. 

"Awwww!!" the twins shouted together. "That's just adorable, isn't it Fred" George said. "Absolutely charming, George" Fred answered.

Oliver rolled his eyes and ushered you to go to the side to have some more privacy for you two.

"You like it?" you asked, blushing a little.

"It's perfect" he answered, looking at you lovingly.

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I can." he said, ending the sentence with a sigh. You put the banner to the side and wrapped your arms around his neck. You could feel his muscles relax slightly as he hugged you back.

"You're going to do great" you whispered to his ear.

"Good enough to win? Get to the scouts?" he mumbled to himself. You came back a little, to look at him in the eye, keeping your arms around him. He was not accepting the eye contact, keeping his gaze down. 

"Hey. Look at me" you said, he raised his head to face you. "You're going to be amazing. If the scouts don't see how good you are then fuck them. What  _I know_ is that you're better than the Slytherins. Like by a lot. And you're the best player in this school. You can do this Oliver, you gave them an amazing pep talk I'm sure, just take your own advice" you said.

Oliver gave you a shy smile bringing your foreheads together. 

"You're great" he simply muttered and leaned in to give you a Small kiss. You both wanted it to be more, but you were interrupted by Angelina's voice.

"Excuse me (Y/N) but we kind of need Wood in the pitch" she said, amused.

You two parted, looked at Angelina and gave her a Small nod. You looked back at Oliver. You grabbed your banner.

"After you guys win, I'll give you a gift" you said.

"What is it?" 

"You'll know after you win." 

He smiled, you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to leave. Just before you were out the door you shouted, "I LOVE YOU OLIVER!!!" making sure that everyone in the loker room could hear you, and ran to the stands before he could say anything back. 

He went to the pitch with the biggest smile he had ever shown anyone, feeling unstoppable.

+++

Your heart was beating out of your chest. Gryffindor was doing fantastic but the snitch was Still no where to be seen. Wood had only let the Quaffle through the hoops once. ONCE. He was playing like it was his super power. Bludgers were coming his way constantly but he dodged them skillfullym though that didn't stop you from gasping everytime that happened. The game was 130-10, everyone in the Slytherin stand was sulking and the Slytherin team's game was getting more and more dirty, 

Angelina was elbowed to the side, Katie got a bloody nose and Fred had to change his broom since one of the Slytherin beaters hit it broken. 

You saw Potter lunge, his arm stretched forward, trying to catch the snitch. Malfoy was somewhere no where to be seen, probably trying to see the snitch and failing completely. 

"Potter sees the snitch! ANGELINA JOHNSON SCORES, 140-10 TO GRYFFINDOR, OUCH THAT MUST'VE HURT, FOUL PLAY FROM THE DIRTY SLYTHERINS!" Angelina was given another elbow to the side, she almost fell from her broom. 

You instead of giving Angelina your attention your eyes were glued to Harry, who was Still trying to reach the snitch, Malfoy was at his tale finally realizing his mistake. 

 

 

You gasped, Harry's hand was in a fist. Lee Jordan shouted; "HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"

You looked at your boyfrined, whose mouth was hanging open, realization of winning slowly coming through. The whole team flew to the ground and had a huge jumping Group hug. Everyone in the stands were shouting. It was insane. They won. 

They won.

+++

It took a while for everything to go down. The team held the cup, Wood was lifted up in the air since it was his last game. He also had a talk with the scouts, before everyone left back to the castle, or like you straight to the locker rooms.

This time you didn't wait until everyone left, you were too excited. You Still decided to knock on the door, since someone could be Still naked and you didn't feel like getting traumatized. Harry opened the door, his eyebrows jumped up when he saw you.

"Great game Harry." you said before continuing "is everyone decent?"

Harry smiled, and let you in, where the twins were dancing, already changed out of their Quidditch robes.

"(Y/N) how amazing was that game!?" they shouted together, coming to give you hugs. 

"You all did amazing!" you said, scaling through the room looking for your boyfriend.

"He's freaking out in his Office" Fred said, pointing at the door by the showers. You shot him a questionable look.

"He talked to the scouts. He'll explain it to you" George said. 

"Fred, George, you want to go get ready for the party?" Harry said, clearly sensing that you wanted to be alone with Oliver without anyone listening in.

The twins nodded and left the locker room. You walked towards the captain's Office and knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

+++

Oliver was walking in a circle, clearly happy but freaking out. 

"I'll come to the party in a second Fred" he said, not looking to see who had walked in, his eyes glued to the floor.

"I thought my name was George, but whatever you say, cap" you said. His eyes shot up, and he walked to you, instantly kissing you hard. 

You brought your hands around his neck, starting to kiss him back. All of your wait and hornyness went into that one kiss. Your hands roamed his back, getting rid of his robe. His hands came to take your jacket off, dropping it to the floor. His tongue graced upon your lips, asking (more like begging) for entrance. You parted the kiss, wanting some answers first.

"I take the scouts liked you" you questioned, slightly out of breath.

"Puddlemere has a spot for me in the reserve team"

Your eyes widened in happiness. "Holy shit, Oliver!" you exclaimed, not really sure how to put your proudness into words.

"Also," he started gluing your eyes together.

"What" you said, expecting more good news from him.

"I love you too." he said. 

Your heart pounded out of your chest, and you leaned back in to his lips this time giving his tongue entrance straight away. His tongue started exploring your mouth, wanting more of you. 

His arms came to your sides and turned you around suddenly. You gasped to his lips, as he made you sit on his desk never parting your mouths. You spread your legs so that he could come and stand closer to you in between. Your hands went to the hem of his shirt, taking it off with ease. You attacked his neck, kissing and licking until you found his sweet spot just under his adam's apple. He moaned to the air, as you bit him slightly wanting to leave your mark on him. 

He pushed you gently off him, going straight for your shirt, taking it off. It was his turn to attach his lips to your neck, finding your sweet spot quickly, already knowing where it was. You moaned, touching his chest, your right hand going down his abs. His hand instead, went to the clasp of our bra.

"Can I?" he asked, making sure he had your consent. 

"Please" you whispered, Still out of breath. 

He leaned in, and you went on again with another round of passionate snogging. Your tongues danced together, asking for more. Oliver bit your lower lip seductively before he undid the clasp and left your top half completely exposed. He looked at your chest, mind going to over drive. You laughed, and snapped your fingers infront of his face.

"I'm not just a piece of meat you know" you quoted him from the first time you kissed. He laughed at your joke and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips.

Both of Oliver's hands came to your breasts, starting to knead them. You wrapped your lags around him, moaning into his touch. He croutched and took one of your nippled into his skilled mouth, while he continued to knead the other. You moaned loudly as his teeth bit you, loving the sensation Oliver was giving you. You raised your hand up to his hair and tugged on it gently. 

"Please, Oliver" you begged. He knew what you wanted, and you were sure he wanted the same thing. He straightened himself up, looking at you in the eye.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Oh my God, yes! Are you?" you asked, ready to shag him.

"You have no idea what you do to me (Y/N)." he said, and attacked your lips, while his hands went to work. His hands went down from your chest to your jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. You parted, he took your jeans down together with your thong. 

He started kissing you from your neck, going down to your breast, continuing lower to your stomach, biting and licking all the way down, leaving a trail of bruises behind. You continued to moan, not being able to come up with coherent words. You leaned back on to the table, now on your elbows. He smirked against your skin (that little bastard) before he kissed you in your core.

A wave of pleasure went over you as his tongue worked you, a familiar knot in your stomach appeared. 

"Oh my Goood, Oliverr!" you moaned, he stopped suddenly. You frowned.

"Why did you stop?" you asked, sounding extremely desperate, which you were. He laughed, grabbed you to help you stand up. His eyes were filled with lust and want, a look that you too had in your eyes. He pushed you against the Wall. You reached  your hand to palm his crotch, finding his fully erect (and impressive) member under his pants.

You undid the button of his pants, and dragged them down to his ankles together with his boxers. You were about to touch him again with your hand, but he took it and pulled you up again. 

"It kinda feels like your manhandeling me" you commented, staring at his lips wanting them on yours again.

"That's because I am." he said noticing your stares, but deciding to ignore them. "I thought I promised to fuck the shit out of you" he whispered in your ear, and you could feel your knees go wobbly. You hadn't seen him like this before, and this side of him turned you on so much. 

His hand went down to your womanhood, inserting his middlefinger into you. You moaned at the sensation that you had been craving for so long. 

"I see you like that" he smirked.

"Oliver..." you gasped, as he inserted another, giving you a little time to get used to the sensation. He started moving his fingers, scissoring them inside you, moving them up and down. "OH! Please Oliver, I'm gonna--" he took his fingers out before your could finish, teasing you.

"Bastard" you mumbled, he laughed a little, giving you a Small peck on the lips.

"Jump" he ordered. You looked at him confused. "Jump" he said again. 

You did, wrapping your legs around him as he pushed you against the Wall. He inserted his big member into you and you slid all the way down. He didn't move, just nibbled your neck as you tried to get used to the pressure his Cock was giving you. 

"Ok." you said, nodding at him, giving him permission to move. And move he did.

He started slow, jerking his member into you skillfully. He groaned, lips Still attatched to your neck, whilst your hands were around his neck grabbing his hair. You both grew impatient and he started pounding into you faster and faster, trying to find the perfect spot. 

"(Y/N)" he moaned, loving the feeling you were giving him.

"AHH!" you shouted, as his Cock hit your g-spot, he noticed the change in your voice, grinning to your neck.

He continued hitting your spot, over and over again, faster and faster, until you Felt rady to come.

"Oli, I'm gonna--" he stopped again, slowing down painfully. "No please don't stop please." you begged again, being denied your orgasm once more. 

Oliver carried you back on top of the table, now on top of you, your legs Still around his waist. He continued pushing into you, his breathing becoming more irregular coming close to hi own release. He hit your spot again and you Felt the beginning of your orgasm.

"I'm cumming!" you shouted, and Felt your wallspulsing around his member and quickly Felt the warmth of his cum, and heard him moaning your name as he did so. 

He collapsed next to you on the table, your legs Still tangled with his.

"Holy shit" he said, "is that what I've been denying for 4 months?"

"Yeah…" you said, laughing out of breath. 

"I love you (Y/N)" he said, looking at you lovingly.

"I love you too Oliver" you asnwered.

Needless to say, you were slightly late to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'll end this story, I was really just experimenting with the 2nd person here. If you're interested I started another Oliver Wood/OC story this time in 3rd person, go and read that for some more Oliver Wood goodness since I'm obsessed with him! Thank you to everyone who read this little thing, I know it's a bit confusing and the pacing is off, but it's because I didn't have a clear direction for this story when I started it... Hope you liked it!!


End file.
